


Green

by sassyscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscully/pseuds/sassyscully
Summary: We love a jealous!Scully. Takes place after the season 1 episode Fire.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 5





	Green

"Jealous?! Did you really jus- I can't BELIEVE you asked me that."

Trying not to smirk, Mulder wiped his hand over his mouth and then through his hair. 

Jackpot. 

"I think it's a legitimate question, Scully. Why else would you be so short with Pheobe?"

She thought he wouldn't notice, what with how wrapped up he was with that woman. 

Okay, maybe she was a bit jealous, but frankly that was none of Mulder's business. It was professional jealousy. She didn't like being left behind or forgotten, and boy did he master the ability to make her feel that way when Pheobe was around. 

"I don't like feeling dismissed."

Mulder cocks his head to the side out of curiosity. Surely he didn't make her feel that way?

Searching her eyes, he saw many emotions: disdain, exhaustion, but also... wist?

As if he's a predator stalking his prey, he slowly approaches her. 

"Are you sure that's all?"

Without even thinking, Scully begins to move backwards to avoid him. 

"Mulder, I don't know what you're talking abou-"

Scully is cut off by the feeling of her back colliding with the wall.

Never one to ignore an advantage, Mulder decides to moves in for the kill. 

With delicate force, Mulder grabs Scully's hip with his left hand and uses his right to tilt her chin to meet his eyes. 

"If it's not jealousy, then why did you roll your eyes when you saw Pheobe and me kissing?"

Scully narrowed her eyes and felt cool steel coarse through her veins. It made her sick just thinking about what she witnessed that night. 

"I was annoyed that you LEAPED at the opportunity to completely disregard the idea of being professional while on a case."

"That's not the only reason and you know it."

Blinded by anger, Scully begins her rebuttal, only to be cut off by Mulder holding a finger to her lips. 

"Do you want to know the last thing Pheobe said to me before she left?"

Still being willed to stay silent, Scully had no choice but to let his question remain rhetorical. 

Mulder leaned in to whisper the answer. 

"She told me you were in love with me."


End file.
